


【Fantastic Beasts│暗巷組 (Gredence)】掌握自由

by isravenleo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isravenleo/pseuds/isravenleo
Summary: 作品：怪獸與牠們的產地角色：魁登斯‧巴波、葛林戴華德（本尊）配對：暗巷基礎之真‧葛魁備註：時間點於電影第一部結束後





	

 

　　他總和周遭如此迥異、如此格格不入。  
　　也許為偶然、或是命運，魁登斯‧巴波得到了他夢寐以求的自由，卻無所適從。  
　　他需要指引、需要漫無目的中一線光芒......  
　　黑色殘破的靈魂不知在紐約的上空漂泊了多久，幾天後，才凝聚成人形，於萬物歸寂的午夜降臨。

　　「因為，你在還未明白、還不曾學習它的真諦以前，太早得到它了。」  
　　魁登斯‧巴波睜開眼睛，尋找著聲音的來源，如甫誕生於世的嬰兒卻無比茫然。  
　　「我說過，你可以控制牠。」熟悉的話語如點亮一盞燭光，魁登斯抬臉，這才注意到自己身在何處。  
　　他雖不清楚此地是怎樣的處所、是否在紐約市內，然而眼前冰冷的鐵欄，明示這裡為陰森的監獄。  
　　鐵欄對面，他亦可瞧見一名白髮白膚、未曾謀面的男子正帶著一絲微笑──或者，是他覺得他在笑。

　　「你也認為，我是『怪物』嗎？」想也沒想，魁登斯便脫口而出。  
　　剎時，空氣靜止般。魁登斯低下頭，一隻手不禁抓住了近在眼前的鐵欄，回應他的卻唯有徹寒。  
　　「你是『怪物』，卻也是『奇蹟』。」牢中男子漸近的話音如蠱惑般，吸引了魁登斯渙散的注意力。「我見證過，那時的『你』，如此...美麗又強大。」

　　「葛雷夫先生...？」魁登斯盯著不知不覺來到面前、僅隔鐵欄的不知名男子，頓時垂下首，「抱、抱歉，您不可能是...」  
　　「我是蓋勒‧葛林戴華德。」男子道，「而你是魁登斯‧巴波。」  
　　魁登斯訝異地與男子對上眼神──他與對方應是初次相遇、卻熟稔似地被輕易看穿。  
　　「您也是...巫師？」少年在逐漸撥雲見霧的思緒中找到了一絲合理解釋。

　　「孩子。」葛林戴華德像他曾扮演帕西弗‧葛雷夫時，輕握少年抓在欄杆上蒼白的手，「你是如此『奇蹟』──至少，對我而言──」  
　　陌生男子將唇吻靜靜落在其手指上，如欲對自由的少年付諸承諾。  
　　「這樣，不足夠嗎？」從葛林戴華德的手傳遞的溫度，不是魔法、而是真實。  
　　魁登斯抬眼，記得有個人的手拂過他掌心、消去他受虐傷痕的一瞬間，也是同樣之溫。

　　隔著此刻恍如虛設的鐵欄杆，葛林德戴華的瞳孔近距離、深深地望入那雙稚氣未脫、幽黑卻亮起一絲微光的雙眼，明白他已找到駕馭這頭初生怪物的韁繩。

　　「你是自由的，一切，都由你決定。」葛林戴華德深知被自己背叛過一次的少年需要的是什麼──名為保證的假性主權。  
　　「我是自由......的？」那個字眼像餌一樣誘惑，魁登斯注視著被關在鐵欄另一側的巫師，突然意會了過來──

　　他，是自由的。他，可以控制。

　　「是的，魁登斯。」這次，他能確定，是葛林戴華德在微笑，「一切──都在你掌心。」  
　　濃稠的夜色中，加了多重防護的鐵欄在兩隻交疊的手下消失無蹤。

　　警報大作、待美國魔法國會執法人員趕來時，蓋勒‧葛林戴華德早已於黑暗中遁去。

　　＊＊＊

　　「魁登斯。」他倆現影至紐約街頭、熟悉的暗巷時，雙手依然緊握。  
　　「葛...林戴華德先生。」少年的魂魄不再飄忽，由呼吸的空氣中感到力量。  
　　「記住這句話──你，是特別的。」黑巫師的手確信似地、包覆著少年的，「今夜，你和我，以這掌心、得到了自由。」

 

　　要到之後，少年才會真正明白──掌心中的自由，不過虛妄，徒為幻想。

 

（完）


End file.
